


It's Awkward... Until It's Not

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: The door closed with a click.





	It's Awkward... Until It's Not

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ylime94 on my nsfw blog, requesting 7 minutes in heaven scenario.

The door closed with a click, and Blaise cringed as they were left in darkness, while the silencing charms took hold. He could hear Greg shuffling about a bit before falling still.

“This is awkward,” Greg mumbled.

“Agreed.”

Of all the people he didn’t want to kiss tonight, Blaise hadn’t even considered Greg. He definitely didn’t want to kiss him now that he had to consider it, but he’d never thought anyone would choose to pair him with another Slytherin boy. So far, the night had been all about inter-house snogging.

He’d rather be stuck in the closet with Longbottom

“The punishment will be worse,” Greg said, still mumbling. Blaise could picture his expression so clearly. He’d be turning red, looking at the floor. He’d been oddly meek since returning for eighth-year.

“Whoever invited the Weasley girl, and let her decide the punishment needs hexing,” Blaise muttered.

Granger had figured out a spell to tell if people had kissed properly, and the Weasley girl had concocted some great punishment.

No one had risked it yet. A named spell from her was bad, but the way she’d grinned at them when she said she wouldn’t say what spell she’d cast was nothing short of terrifying.

“If you’d rather take the punishment, I—”

“I’d rather take an awkward snog than whatever the Weasley bint has thought up,” Blaise interrupted, before Greg could start.

“Should I light my wand then?”

Blaise grimaced. “No.”

“Alright then,” Greg said, before moving again.

Blaise cringed as Greg’s hands bumped his chest, and then fumbled around until they found his face.

It was like he was about to kiss his brother. Seven years sharing a dorm. He could not be more put off.

It wouldn't be so bad, but the conditions were kissing with tongue, and even though he had no idea how it worked, he didn’t doubt Granger’s spellwork for a moment.

“Just get it over with,” he muttered, reaching out too, until he found Greg’s jaw.

Sliding his hand along until he was holding the back of his head, he leaned forward.

Greg made an awkward sound as their noses bumped, and Blaise cringed again. So much for a fun night with some harmless snogging.

“Obliviate me after, would you?” Greg said.

Blaise snorted. “I was going to say the same thing.”

Chuckling nervously, Greg gripped one of Blaise’s shoulders tight, and cupped his jaw with the other hand. His thumb brushed along until it found the corner of Blaise’s mouth. Their noses bumped again as they moved, and then their lips were brushing.

Off-centre. Blaise was kissing more of his chin than his lips.

Before he could make an adjustment, Greg made it for him. Tilting his head down, he caught Blaise’s lips properly, and kissed hard enough to push him back a step. Surprised, and still reeling from the awkwardness of kissing Greg, of all people, Blaise just gripped a handful of his hair, and kept his eyes shut tight, even though it was dark.

“Weird, weird, weird,” Greg mumbled against his lips, before kissing him again.

Blaise agreed, but they weren’t done yet.

Again, before Blaise could do it, Greg was cradling his face, and tilting his head slightly. Before Blaise knew what had happened, Greg had nudged his lips open, and was licking the underside of his top lip.

Freezing, he blinked rapidly in the dark. Greg retreated, and sucked at his bottom lip for a moment.

That…

No time to think about that, Greg was kissing him again, open mouthed, slow. Blaise found himself kissing back without it feeling as gross as he’d expected. Greg’s lips were soft, and they seemed to fit against his so well. Or maybe it wasn’t so gross because Greg clearly knew what he was doing.

That was a thought that would haunt him.

Greg was good at kissing.

Which was only confirmed a moment later, when Greg’s tongue was sliding into Blaise’s mouth, and it wasn’t so weird. Greg flicked at Blaise’s tongue for a moment, before retreating to suck his lip again. Blaise shuddered, and pressed forward.

Greg stumbled, but steadied. Then he pushed back.

Blaise was forced to step back, but he had Greg’s lip between his teeth, and bit gently in retaliation. He was rewarded with a low sound.

A moment later, his own thought caught up with him. Reward? Insane. It was _Greg_.

But Greg was really, really good at this.

“Thanks,” Greg said, low and breathless.

Blaise cringed. How could he have said that out loud?

But they’d parted to speak. Which meant it was over. They’d kissed. There had been tongue. They’d pass Granger’s test.

Only, he didn’t want to stop now.

Greg was good at this, better than anyone else he’d been forced to kiss tonight, so Blaise tugged him back in.

It was still weird if he thought about it. Too weird. It was _Greg_. But he was almost shivering from it. The way their lips pressed and slid together. And the gentle scrape and tug of teeth. And Merlin, Greg’s tongue was in his mouth again, and that didn’t feel gross at all.

Greg’s hand was warm on the side of his neck, and his thumb was brushing back and forwards over his throat. Blaise whined into the kiss, and then broke them apart.

Tilting his head back, he tugged until Greg’s face was pressing into his neck.

His own action made his face burn, but Merlin, he wanted Greg’s mouth on his neck. And Greg didn’t disappoint. Nor did he waste time.

His mouth was hot, and open, and wet. And he was _sucking_.

Blaise whimpered, and tilted his head back further. He felt like he was still shivering, and he was desperately trying not to think about his cock. Because he was sure he was getting hard, and that was too embarrassing.

“Fuck, Greg,” he gasped, as Greg worried the skin of his neck between his teeth.

“That would be too weird,” Greg replied with an awkward laugh, but the hand he had on Blaise’s shoulder was suddenly moving.

Blaise cringed, and tried to twist away from it. He failed, and Greg’s hand brushed his crotch. And his very, very hard cock.

“Fuck, Blaise.”

“Shut up!” Blaise hissed, unable to stop himself from pressing forward to get more sensation. “It’s not my fault!”

Greg exhaled loudly, but didn’t move his hand away. He pressed it forward, pushing Blaise back again in the process, until his back finally hit the wall of the closet, and there was nowhere else to go.

Blaise groaned from the pressure on his cock. Greg just pressed his hand against it again.

“Is this… should I stop, or…?”

An embarrassingly weak sound made it past Blaise’s lips. There would be no mistaking what that meant.

“How are you such a good kisser?” he asked instead, rocking against Greg’s hand again.

“I can’t believe I’m touching your prick,” Greg muttered, ignoring his question.

Blaise made a hysterical sound that swiftly dissolved into a moan. Even through his trousers, that felt so good.

“You’re not, really,” he said, trying to hold back another embarrassing sound, as Greg resumed kissing and sucking at his neck.

Bloody hell. He was really good at that too. Who in Merlin’s name had he been snogging to get this good? And how did Blaise not know? He knew everything that went on in Hogwarts. How had he missed this?

“I think I might draw the line at sticking my hand down your pants,” Greg muttered, before gently biting his neck again. “This is still a bit weird.”

Blaise bit his lip, and squeezed his eyes shut, as Greg managed to grip his cock through his trousers, and give it a squeeze. His hips arched forwards, until Greg pressed them back again with the hand on his cock. The pressure made a moan break free anyway, and he clutched at Greg’s arms.

“I didn’t ask you to touch my cock!”

Greg pulled his hand away.

Blaise made a pitiful whining sound he couldn’t believe came out of his own mouth.

“No, please!” he gasped, fumbling for Greg’s hand in the dark, and pulling it back.

Greg laughed, and before Blaise could retaliate, he was kissing him again.

Just as Blaise resumed thrusting against his hand, there came a buzzing sound, and Greg tore away from him.

A second later, the door to the closet opened, and Blaise was torn between covering his eyes, or covering his crotch.

Greg grunted, and cursed under his breath.

“Time’s up, boys!”

Blaise cringed, and squinted against the light. Greg was blocking the doorway, and he could hear people chattering outside.

With his face burning from embarrassment, and his heart still racing, he quickly tried to rearrange himself so the fact he was hard wasn't so obvious. His cock was still aching though, he was tempted to pull Greg back, and shut the door so they could continue.

But Greg was already being pulled out, and then Finnigan was reaching in and grabbing the front of Blaise’s shirt to pull him out as well.

Trying to look anywhere but at Greg, Blaise stumbled to the chair he’d been sitting in earlier, grabbing a bottle of whatever alcohol was closest to hold in front of him. He doubted that would help, but it was less obvious than a cushion.

“Come on, Hermione! Cast the spell!” someone called out.

Blaise found himself looking at Greg before he could stop himself.

Gritting his teeth, he drank from the bottle of bourbon he’d grabbed.

Greg was looking completely composed.

Who the fuck was he?

Granger cast the spell on Greg, and the other Slytherins all made disgusted sounds, while the others laughed. Blaise’s face was still burning.

If they’d been left in there for any longer, Greg would have gotten him off. Blaise hadn’t been that far off, even if it was mortifying to admit to himself.

His mind rebelled against the idea of getting off with Greg, but his cock throbbed, and he cringed.

“I expect details.”

Blaise glared at Pansy when she perched on the arm of his chair. She looked down at his crotch with a raised eyebrow.

“Really?” she asked.

Blaise cringed again. “He’s a surprisingly good kisser,” he muttered.

Pansy made a disbelieving sound, and looked ready to comment, but then Granger pulled the next name out of the hat. Potter looked a bit sick, as everyone started voting on who to send him into the closet with.

Blaise looked over at Greg again.

As if he felt it, Greg looked back at him. He still seemed completely composed.

Had he looked like that the whole time, in the dark?

Blaise scowled, and looked back at everyone else. His mind was supplying him with how it had felt to kiss Greg, and he still couldn’t comprehend that he was that good at it. Thinking about it wasn’t helping. His cock was still aching, and if anyone bothered to look, no doubt they’d notice. But they were too busy crowding around the door, and taking down the silencing charms, as the door to the closet closed on Potter and Draco.

Blaise already knew how that would turn out, and took the chance to slip away to the bathroom.

When Greg followed him, he wasn’t sure what it meant, but his cock throbbed just from the possibility to snogging him again, and that was enough for now.


End file.
